


Men at Work

by Sherylyn



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/pseuds/Sherylyn
Summary: Sometimes, work should be postponed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



**Note:**  For [kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/works?fandom_id=13438)’s birthday. I’ve been trying for *months* (I am not exaggerating!) to get a particular type of scene written for her, and it *finally* happened. (I’m sure the guys are thrilled! LOL!!)

~*~

  
Neal groaned as Peter nipped at his earlobe. Peter gave a low chuckle in response; he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Neal, damn him. He wriggled, flexing his fingers behind his back, pinned against Peter’s torso. “Uh-uh,” Peter growled, and pinched Neal’s inner thigh in retaliation, making him flinch. “No trying to get free,” Peter warned.  
  
“I’m not, Peter, I swear… Ah!” Neal gasped as Peter nipped at his ear again, harder this time.  
  
“You agreed to this, so don’t try to wiggle out of it now — literally _or_ figuratively,” Peter chided. “Besides,” he added, his voice softening, “you know I’m going to make this good.”  
  
Neal tilted his head back to meet Peter’s gaze. “I never doubted that,” he admitted, grinning. Peter grinned back, and took advantage of Neal’s position to lean in and kiss him, deepening the kiss almost instantly, until Neal was groaning again.  
  
Peter’s hand moved from Neal’s inner thigh to his groin, gently kneading Neal’s balls through his khakis. His other hand moved to Neal’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it free from his pants, then caressing his chest and abdomen before moving to his nipple and rolling it between his fingertips. Neal whimpered, and Peter shifted him in his arms without ever breaking the on-going kisses.  
  
Neal’s fingers clenched on Peter’s tie that was binding his wrists — the thing that had brought them to this moment.

*

 _“Peter, that is_ the _ugliest tie on the plant. It_ has _to go!” Neal protested as Peter attempted to hang it up with his other ties.  
  
“I like this tie!” Peter argued.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes at the predictable response, and quickly grabbed it from Peter’s hand. He turned and bent over the box of items they were accumulating to be donated to charity, stuffing the tie inside. Part of their “honey-do” list for the weekend had been to clean out the closet to make room for more of Neal’s things, and that had led to many such discussions about clothing Peter didn’t want to part with, even though Neal was certain that Peter knew El would agree with Neal on virtually everything he’d vetoed.  
  
Before Neal could turn back toward the remaining clothing, though, Peter reached around him to rescue the tie. “Peter!” he began, but was surprised when Peter grabbed his arms and quickly wrapped the tie around his wrists. “What are you _ doing _?!” Neal demanded, wriggling to escape Peter’s grip, but Peter just wrapped both arms around him and bit down lightly on the side of his throat._  
  
_“I think you should show me how much you want me to get rid of these things,” Peter’s suddenly husky voice murmured in Neal’s ear, pulling Neal in tight against him._  
  
_Neal’s breath caught as Peter slid one hand down Neal’s torso toward his groin. The heel of Peter’s hand pressed against Neal’s cock as Peter’s fingers cupped his balls. Peter’s hips pushed forward, pressing his own hardening cock against Neal’s bound hands. “I think we should take a break, do something a lot more… enjoyable… don’t you?” Peter asked as he trailed kisses along Neal’s throat toward his jaw. Neal’s only answer was a deep, shuddering groan as Peter’s fingers teased the head of his cock through his pants._

*

And now, here he was, sprawled across Peter’s lap in the armchair beside the bed, legs spread shamelessly, Peter’s tongue slowly fucking his mouth as his fingers expertly toyed with Neal’s cock and balls, keeping him just on the edge of coming without quite pushing him over the edge. Neal moaned and whimpered helplessly as the exquisite torture continued — his mouth, his nipples, his cock and balls… Peter was playing his body as if Peter were a master musician and Neal was his instrument of choice.  
  
Peter’s mouth left his and trailed slow, wet kisses along his jaw to his ear, licking and kissing at it languidly as his hand stroked Neal’s hard, leaking cock through his pants, Neal’s hips rocking helplessly. “You’re so beautiful,” Peter’s murmured in his ear. “So gorgeous like this, spread out like a feast.” He squeezed Neal’s shaft, his thumb caressing Neal’s cockhead rhythmically. “Love seeing you like this, babe, wanna watch you come, just like this.” Neal whined, his body arching as he panted, and Peter’s hand returned to his shaft, stroking it harder, faster. “Want you to come in my lap, wanna see you come in your pants… and then I’m going to bend you over the bed and fuck you senseless.” Peter’s voice was hot and breathless in his ear, adding to his arousal, his cock jerking repeatedly beneath Peter’s hand.  
  
“Come in my arms, sweetheart, just like this…” Peter’s voice trailed off as he sucked at Neal’s earlobe, one hand hard and fast on Neal’s cock, the other hand pinching and tugging at Neal’s throbbing nipple.  
  
Neal shuddered, it was so good, all so insanely good, Peter’s hands were so hot and perfect… Peter squeezed his cock and bit down on his earlobe, and Neal cried out, arching… and came.  
  
Peter held him, kissing his throat and ear, his hands slowly gentling on his cock and nipple, but continuing until he’d wrung every last pulse from Neal’s cock, every last shuddering sensation from his body, and Neal collapsed, boneless and panting, in his arms. Peter’s mouth returned to kiss him, his tongue sliding deep inside as he cradled Neal in his arms.  
  
At last, Peter pulled back slowly, one hand coming up to cup Neal’s cheek, then lightly stoke over his hair, his thumb caressing Neal’s cheekbone. “So beautiful,” Peter murmured, his eyes dark and tender as he met Neal’s gaze.  
  
Neal stared at him in awe, completely undone by the unexpected pleasure Peter had just given him. Peter grinned and gave him a quick kiss. “Okay if I start Round Two?” Peter asked, shifting slightly in the chair, and rubbing his own hard cock against Neal’s hip.  
  
“Gnuhph,” Neal responded, and Peter chuckled.  
  
“I’m going to take that as a ‘yes,’” Peter grinned, then leaned in to kiss him again, slowly, as he began unfastening Neal’s khakis. Still kissing, Peter pushed his pants open and partially downward, then he half-lifted, half-pushed until Neal was lying face-down over the edge of the bed, his hands still bound by that horrible, wonderful tie. Peter pushed his khakis down to his ankles, then worked his boxer briefs down to join them. He then gently lifted first one foot, then the other, removing Neal’s pants completely, leaving only his unbuttoned shirt on him.  
  
Still half-dazed from his orgasm, Neal heard Peter open a bedside drawer, knowing what he was after, and distantly grateful that he didn’t have to bother with moving… or thinking. All he had to do was lie here and enjoy what Peter was planning.  
  
He heard movement, fabric rustling, and then the familiar, slight _snap_ of the lube top. But then, oddly, he heard the chair creak behind him. He blinked, trying to get his brain to engage properly, but then Peter’s warm hands slid up the backs of his thighs to slowly knead his ass, his thumbs stroking along the edges of Neal’s cleft. His fingers flexed, digging deeper into Neal’s cheeks, spreading them.  
  
Neal’s fingers tightened on the tails of the tie around his wrists, certain that he was about to feel the familiar head of Peter’s cock. But… _oh god_ … Peter pressed a kiss against the slight divot at the top of Neal’s cleft, and then then trailed his tongue slowly along the crease between his cheeks, and Neal whimpered.  
  
Peter’s thumbs pulled his cheeks wide apart, his hands tilting Neal’s hips, and he flicked his tongue along Neal’s perineum, teased the back of his balls, before flattening his tongue and licking slowly upward, wetting his skin from just behind his balls to the lower edge of his entrance. Neal moaned, his muscles tightening as he instinctively tried to press backward, to get _more_ of Peter’s mouth and tongue. Peter gave a deep chuckle and repeated the motion, but again stopped just before his tongue met Neal’s pucker. Neal whimpered, licking his lips, trying to get his voice to work again. “P-please,” he whispered, attempting to spread his legs further, to offer himself even more for Peter’s attentions.  
  
Peter kissed that spot at the top of his cleft again, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. “’Please,’ what, baby?” he murmured, moving his mouth the tiniest bit closer toward Neal’s hole.  
  
“P-please, Peter, please,” Neal whimpered. His cock twitched beneath him, attempting to react to what Peter was already doing.  
  
“You have to tell me, sweetheart. Tell me what you want me to do,” Peter responded, nibbling along the edge of Neal’s cleft, his breath ghosting over Neal’s pucker as he spoke.  
  
“E-eat me, Peter, p-please,” Neal begged. He knew what Peter wanted him to say, knew what he _had_ to say if he wanted Peter to actually do what he was teasingly offering.  
  
Peter gave a quiet, deep chuckle. “Good boy,” he answered, satisfaction evident in his voice. His hands tightened on Neal’s ass, spreading his cheeks until he could feel the delicate skin pull tight, and then Peter’s tongue swiped across his entrance, licking him repeatedly before swirling over the puckered skin, wetting him thoroughly. Neal whimpered, moaned, unable to move, unable to do anything but lie there and let Peter set the pace, let Peter do whatever he wanted.  
  
Peter’s lips and teeth and tongue kissed, swirled, nibbled… slid slowly, wetly inside him, worked him open… ignited a slow, deep spark of arousal that spread through him, engulfing him. His cock hardened, his balls tightened, and he moaned, whimpered, cried out — again and again — as Peter devoured him.  
  
At last, at long, long last, Peter kissed his opening again and murmured quietly, “Are you ready for my cock, baby? Or do you want me to keep going?”  
  
“Your cock, now, Peter, please now, please,” Neal babbled, unable to manage anything more coherent.  
  
“All right, sweetheart, all right.” Peter planted one last kiss against him, and Neal could sense him shifting behind him. A moment later, Peter’s cockhead finally, _finally_ pressed against his dripping entrance, and Peter pushed forward, breaching him, then slowly, steadily filling him. Neal moaned, arching, tilting his hips, offering himself as he was impaled on that hard, hot, perfect cock.  
  
Peter ground against him, letting Neal’s body adjust to the intrusion, and then his hands tightened on Neal’s hips as he pulled back. He paused for a heartbeat, and Neal’s hands clenched even tighter on the tie as he whimpered, “Now, love, please…”  
  
“Oh, I am, baby, I am,” Peter responded as he pushed back inside, and then, finally, he began to thrust in earnest, his cock moving steadily in and out of Neal’s body.  
  
Neal moaned, shuddering with pleasure as Peter’s cock stroked his prostate again and again. Peter shifted his position, leaning on his hands, bent over Neal’s back, and he moaned into Neal’s ear, “So perfect, so good in you, babe.”  
  
Neal whimpered, “So good, love, so, so good.” Peter’s cock in him was perfection, and his thrusts were rubbing Neal’s cock against the sheets beneath him, stroking him inside and out, and Neal keened as Peter panted into his ear, then gave it a wet kiss.  
  
Neal was lost in the bliss of overwhelming sensations, the physical and emotional mingling together until he was lost in waves of pleasure and arousal. They panted, moaned and moved together, bodies joined in blissful abandon.  
  
Eventually, Peter’s thrusts stuttered, and Neal knew he was close. He deliberately clenched his muscles around Peter’s cock, drawing a ragged groan from Peter’s throat. Neal’s own cock was leaking copiously, aching for release, and Peter shifted positions again, gripping Neal’s hips as his cock pistoned in and out of Neal’s body, his balls slapping rhythmically against Neal’s ass. God, it was the most amazing, most satisfyingly filthy sound ever… Neal groaned, shuddering with pleasure, his hole clenching, rippling, as his climax exploded over him, almost surprising him with its intensity as his entire body spasmed and clenched. Peter’s cry seemed almost distant as he slammed into Neal’s hole and came, his cock jerking and spurting deep inside, and Neal moaned and shuddered yet again as he was filled.  
  
Neal wasn’t sure how long they simply lay there, draped over the bed and still connected by Peter’s softening cock, but he gradually became aware of Peter’s hand slowing stroking his hair, and he managed to turn his head a bit further to encourage more of the same. Peter gave a soft chuckle behind him. “You could be part cat, the way you like to be petted,” he teased quietly.  
  
Neal grinned. “If I could purr, this would be the time for it,” he responded. He tried to move a hand toward Peter’s and then realized he was still tied. He wriggled his fingers, tickling Peter’s abdomen. Peter laughed and twitched away.  
  
“Not fair,” he chided, “I wasn’t planning on moving yet.”  
  
“It’s not like I had much choice about what to touch,” Neal countered as Peter rolled away enough to release his hands. Peter gently rubbed his wrists and then, as Neal rolled to face him, he brought Neal’s hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. “Okay, now _that’s_ not fair,” Neal complained.  
  
“Oh?” Peter asked, grinning. “And why not?”  
  
“Because,” Neal answered, lifting Peter’s hand to his own lips. “I was going to kiss your hand, when you were _petting_ me, but I couldn’t reach.”  
  
Peter laughed again, and leaned in. “Truce?” he murmured, his lips brushing against Neal’s.  
  
“Truce.” Neal kissed him soundly, sliding his hands into Peter’s hair, just because he finally could. “But you still have to get rid of that tie,” he added when he pulled back, grinning.  
  
“No way,” Peter countered. “This is now the luckiest tie I own. It’s going in the drawer with the other toys. You can pick a different one for me to donate.”  
  
Neal beamed at him. “I think I can do that.”  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and drew him in for another kiss. “Not yet,” he stated firmly. “I’m not ready to go back to work.” Another kiss. “And neither are you.”

~*~

The End  
  
~*~

 


End file.
